


One Bite

by Kinari



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: No summary really, just that I wrote this originally as a joke but then I enjoyed it
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One Bite

You weren’t sure how you have gotten here, a woman with sharp fangs and a quick tongue, pushing you into a dirty brick wall. It all happened quick, too quick, just a mere five minutes ago you were walking home. A long day at work and even longer with dealing with assholes that think they have a right to yell at you because you’re on the clock. But now next thing you knew? All your gaze could see was bright red eyes, a dirty red flannel, and a face of a woman who seemed _hungry._ She looked at you, her eyes scanning for details you weren’t sure that you had, before she looked back up and into your eyes.

The strange woman smirked then, purposefully showing off a fang that looks _way_ too long to be still considered human, “Please!” You said, it ripped out of you suddenly that it took you by surprise because it didn’t sound like you, “Whatever you’re doing this could go down a whole lot worse, so please just- “

“What? Let you go?” The woman bite back with, the grip on your shoulders tightened then, and you felt even more afraid. She looked and for a second you saw a flash of guilt through those powerful red eyes, “Darling, I’m afraid I can’t. You have something I need,” she said this and made a point by letting her right hand loosen the death grip on your shoulder. You shivered as her hand traveled up and softly touched the skin on your neck, “and I am going to take it. Take you, make this easier for me.”

“Easier…? How? Please, just let me go!”

“Tell me something, pretty thing,” she said so softly that it took you off guard, her earlier bite and fear inducing demeanor seems to have dropped just for this moment, “What’s your name? Answer me truthfully.”

“If I don’t?” You felt confident, brave even now. Even if the woman was still pressing her fingertips into your neck, and even if that left hand of her was keeping a death grip on your other shoulder, you felt just for this moment that maybe you could get on top of this situation.

“My, brave, are we? Let us say, it’ll be more rough and painful for you. Tell me your name, now.”

“Y/n. My name is y/n.” You looked _at_ her eyes, they were red and not human. It didn’t dawn on you until now, but this all makes sense and with that in mind, this situations terrifies you even more. She smiled, like a genuine smile, or so you think, and laughed a little even once you spoke.

“Didn’t think you would do that. The name’s Rachel, though you won’t remember that after I’m done with you.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to…Well, never mind that. It won’t hurt…Much.” She said and to prove a point, she pushed your farther into the wall, her right leg went between yours and her hand that was on your neck grabbed your hair, pulling you aside for her to get easier access to your neck. You know you should be afraid, be counting your last days even. But, all this instead just, has you interested in the woman. She’s hot, to put it lightly. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a fresh undercut you could make out even in the low light. Her eyes were such a contrast to the rest of her, and they even matched with her flannel.

“Do it then, I’m not scared of you.” _Anymore_ , you thought briefly. She laughed at your statement, showing you two fangs as she just smirked, and you felt your stomach flip at that notion, if you end up dying to some hot woman who is possibly a vampire then so be it, so long as it is written on your tombstone, “You’re something else y/n. Maybe, I’ll just keep you around.”

She dived in then, you felt the fangs make contact with your neck, you gasped and grabbed her shoulder. You felt the blood leaving your body, felt as she was draining it from you, and all you could do was grip her shoulder tightly, trying your hardest to not let out a sigh, or even a gasp. Any hint that you might be enjoying this yourself. You heard her groan into the bite, her mouth clamped tightly over your neck. Her right hand gripped your wrist as she kept drinking, having her fill. You weren't sure how long this was going to last but you can't be lying to yourself and say that you weren't ok with that.

You didn’t realize you had your eyes shut the whole time, not even when you felt Rachel dislodge her fangs from your neck, or when you heard her sigh happily. You did open them how ever when she gently placed her hand under your chin, “Don’t faint on me y/n. I said I want to keep you around.”

She had some blood, your blood exactly, smeared on her lips, and even a small droplet stayed on the corner of her mouth as she spoke. You just looked at her, touching your neck where she bit you, “So, you’re not going too…?”

“What? Kill you? Erase your memories? Who would believe you that some lady forced you into an alleyway to drink your blood?” The second Rachel said it you couldn’t help but laugh, she has a point. No matter who you told, stuff like what just happened doesn’t, well, happen usually. You are still shocked by all of this, still touching the place where she bit you as you looked at her, “When can I see you again?”

“Whoa there, already wanting to jump into my pants. You’re hardcore, I’ll give you my number.”

“Wait, seriously?” You were joking, sort of, maybe a little. But you didn’t think this was happen, you scrambled for your phone, almost dropping it before she caught it, saving your phone from getting smashed to bits against the road, “Yea. I’m serious don’t be weird about this.”

“Says the lady who just drained blood from me.”

“I should shut you up, erase all that happened,” she began with, as she typed in her number into your number, grabbing her own and handing it to you, “but, I won’t. You’ve intrigued me, y/n.”

You rose your brow at that, and felt your ego maybe go up and notch or to. Rachel huffed then, shoving her phone back into her pants pocket before shrugging, “Don’t let that get to your head, get out of here before I change my mind.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, you took a minute to make sure you didn’t look like a total mess and walked out of the alleyway, very much not dead. Also now having a cute girl’s phone number. Though the way you got it may just be a little…weird for most people’s standards. You got to the next street over when your phone buzzed, you looked and grabbed it. One new text message and it said:

 **R:** Thanks for the bite 😘

You read that message over and over again, un sure of what you should be feeling, definitely not excitement. This woman, whoever she really is, you know you should not be looking forward to crossing paths with her once more.


End file.
